


Dear Lily, Dear Hugo

by Ely_Baby



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hp_nextgen_fest, Cousin Incest, Epistolary, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Letters, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-19 10:00:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8200945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ely_Baby/pseuds/Ely_Baby
Summary: Lily and Hugo are getting married and Rose has thought up the best gift ever to give them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is really silly and I’m really rusty, so I’m really sorry for the outcome. llaeyro, my lovely, your prompt inspired all sorts of wonderful scenarios but RL got in the way and I couldn’t write the 100,000 words this required – in my head, at least – to be awesome. Hope you enjoy this silly little thing nonetheless. I enjoyed writing it for sure. Thank you to my fabulous beta for being fabulous.

**Dear Lily, Dear Hugo**

Dear Lily and Hugo,

I cannot believe that the day of your wedding has finally arrived. It seems like only yesterday you were hiding behind the bushes at the Burrow to snog, thinking that nobody would see you; or when you fell asleep in each other's arms, near the pond, while we were all having a picnic. 

I am so excited to be part of your wedding, and every time I think about the fact that you asked me to be your maid of honour, I start crying like an idiot - ask Scorpius if you don't believe me. I loved what you said that day, when I told you that now we would really be sisters, as we've always wanted to be. You said that we've always been sisters, the sisters we've never had. I remember Hugo calling us girls and leaving the kitchen, but that moment meant the world to me.

I love you so much, the both of you, and this is how I've decided to show you how important you are. I've asked everybody to write their fondest memory they have of you. I have to admit that I might not have thought this through when I was forbidden to read some letters before I put them in this box. I really hope that they are not too embarrassing. I overheard some of the guys talking about what they were going to write, and... Merlin! I just hope they are going to behave. I know Teddy is not going to. I will have to tell Victoire to keep an eye on him. By the way, I gave them a month notice; how many of them do you think are going to do it the night before the wedding?

I love you to bits. You'll make the most awesome family, you already do, but now it's for real, guys. I'm so excited! 

I'll be the one crying next to the bride on your big day, if you look for me.

Love, 

Rose xx

***

My lovely Lily, my dearest Hugo,

Our Rosie had such a wonderful idea to celebrate your love, hadn’t she? I would just love to see your faces when you go through all these letters and see just how loved you are. 

I have so many fond memories of you two, it was rather hard for me to choose my favourite one. For example, I remember the first time I visited either of you in the hospital. Lily, your dad kept crying because he finally had a little princess to smother with love and attention; and Hugo, Rosie – as the protective older sister she is – would not let any of her cousins get close to you, and she would spend all her time standing guard as you slept. 

Two wonderful days those had been.

But I do remember the first time I noticed that you two shared a bond different than the one you and your other cousins have. Yes, grandmas know these things straight away. 

You were only five, and it was a sunny, warm July afternoon. I remember that you were all here at the Burrow, all of you, even Teddy and Victoire, even when they were always trying to disappear for the day in Diagon Alley to do some shopping and see some of their friends.

I could hear you play, down at the pond, all happy screams and laughter, with the occasional crying when one of you fell. 

I remember I came to bring you your snack and you were all there. Lily was wearing all those pretty flowers in her hair, and Hugo had that tie made of grass that Fred had helped him stick together. Teddy was laughing and Roxanne was bored out of her wits with those silly games, but you two were just beaming at each other. 

I remember I asked you what game you were playing and Dominique said that it was your wedding day, and she insisted that we would have to call Lily a Weasley from now on. 

You two ran to me when I brought you your snack, apparently forgetting all about the game; but I knew, I just knew that it was much more than a game for you. And I was right. Look at you, now, and at your beautiful family, and today you’re finally going to be together in front of everybody and celebrate your love. 

I love you so much. I’ve always done and I always will.

So much love, 

Grandma Molly

*** 

Dear Lily,

Oh, yes, dear Hugo as well. Don't worry. No, no, I'm not cross with you just because you're taking my princess away from me and marrying her and going to live with her on the other side of the city. Not cross at all, no matter what everybody else says. 

And Ron is an idiot if he says that I’m angry.

So, Rose asked me to write my fondest memory of the two of you. I've always been pants with words - ask Hermione about it - so excuse me if this is confusing - I bet it's gonna be better than Ron's, though. 

My fondest memory might not be what you two expect it to be at all. Don't say this to your mothers, they'll never believe you anyway, but the moment I treasure the most is when you, my Lily-pad, told me you were pregnant. I know I looked like I got really angry that day, and I might have screamed and not have talked to you two for three days afterwards, but I swear that was really one of the happiest days of my life. Yes, you were young, I still believe you were too young for that, only nineteen, and with a lot to learn, and I hoped I could have kept you with me and taught you everything for many more years, but things do not always go according to our plan. Believe me, I know. 

I know I told you that you were irresponsible - the pair of you - and that I was very disappointed in you. But believe me, the moment you left, I just went to my room and cried. Happy tears. Many, many happy tears. I didn't even tell that to your mother, but I did cry. And when I came to look for you at the flat you were sharing ten years ago - do you remember? That tiny little place - and you flew into my arms and showed me the picture of your baby - my baby's baby - I just couldn't... I couldn't... See? I can't even write about it without tearing up. I mean, you can't see it, but I am tearing up. 

I'm so proud of you and of what a wonderful mother you've become. Just like your mother and your grandmothers before you. And you, too, Hugo. I'm proud of you, too.

I can't believe the day of your wedding has finally come. 

I'll probably be the one tearing up again. 

Don't tell that to your Uncle Ron. 

I love you, my little pumpkin. 

(And I love you, too, Hugo.)

Dad xx

***

Hey Lils and Hugh,

So, guess what? Rose asked us to write our fondest memory of the two of you, and I had prepared an awesome letter where I basically remembered that time I walked in on you at the Burrow - BUT my wife said that that was not appropriate for a wedding. So, she made me throw it away. 

So, apparently it would be more appropriate to talk about that time when I taught you two to fly - but I taught almost all of your cousins and siblings, too - or when we all went to Shell Cottage for the holidays - but we went there every year - rather than that time that I opened the door of Ron's old bedroom at the Burrow and found two fifteen-year-olds having sex for the first time. 

Damn, Hugh, I've never seen anybody turn that red in all my life, I thought steam was going to come out of your ears at some point. And bloody hell, Lils, you were so mortified I didn't even have the heart to scold you. 

Well, all that to say that - 14 years later - I kept the promise I made you that day: I've never told anybody about the fact that you two were sleeping together. Of course, you didn't really keep your promise of never doing it again – but who knew you two were actually together?! – and it was bloody obvious that you had slept together again when you got pregnant the first time – and then the second and the third. 

Alright, yes, I only told Vicky, but she's my wife. You can't keep something from your wife. Mark my words, Hugh, you just can't. 

Hey, love you both to bits, guys. 

Have an awesome day. 

Teddy x

PS—Managed to write about it after all.

***

Dear Hugo and Lily,

I am so proud of you two, of the wonderful human beings you've become and of the beautiful family you've created together. You've made me a very proud grandmother not once, but three times, and I couldn't be happier today, when you're finally joined in matrimony in front of your whole family. 

Lily, you've always been like a daughter to us, and our hearts are swelling at the thought that Hugo couldn't fall in love with a more wonderful and loving young lady. 

And here's my fondest memory of you two: the first time you met. You can't possibly remember that, you were only two months, Hugo, and you were a tiny pumpkin barely a day old, Lily. But I remember you were crying so much in that hospital bed, and your mummy didn't know what to do with you - you were fed and dry and apparently there shouldn't have been a reason for you to cry at all. But then I walked in, with Hugo in my arms, and you stopped weeping at once and looked at him with your big brown eyes wide and your tiny mouth equally as wide. Already in love. And so was Hugo. Already smitten with you. 

I wish you two all the best on this wonderful day. I can't believe it is finally here and I can't wait to see the joy radiating from everyone in our family. 

I love you lots and lots,

Mum (Auntie Hermione)

***

Dear Lily and Hugo,

I am so happy to be here today, part of your big day as the mother of the bride. I haven't even seen you, yet, but I know you are both radiant. And your kids, too. I can already see them as your flower girl, page boy, and ring bearer. Just as beautiful as their mum and dad. 

I believe Rosie has given us a theme for these letters, and that would be to share our fondest memory of you two. That is not an easy feat for me, because every memory I have of you is a fond one. But I do remember the first memory I have of you two as a couple, or better the first time I realised that you were more than friends or cousins. 

It didn't really take a genius, to be honest, and probably 'realise' is not the right word when you came to me and confessed that you were in love with Hugo. Oh, my sweet, sweet darling, I remember how scared and teary you were that day, scared that your mummy would be mad at you for your choice. I am confident I said the right things that day, but I feel silly now to remember that I told you that, at sixteen, you were too young to understand what love was and that your crush might disappear from one day to another. Me! The girl who fell in love with the boy she would one day marry when she was nine.

And look at you. So happy, now. Only in hindsight do I understand that it was not a crush at all, but love. Powerful, wonderful love. I should have listened to your Grandma Molly, since she understood everything when you were just toddlers, or to Ron when he said that the two of you were always too close to be normal. Even he understood that you were in love without taking seven years (which is the amount of time that it took him to understand that he was in love with your mum, Hugo – in fact it's a miracle you're here at all). 

I am so happy this day has finally come. Don't judge me when I'll cry tomorrow. 

Love,

Mummy (Auntie Ginny) xxx

***

Hey guys,

So, all I have to say is that I knew you were in love before Hermione, Harry or Ginny even noticed that you held hands and cuddled all the time. 

So, my fondest memory is that I win over the three of them; I'm awesome and I want the biggest slice of cake tomorrow. 

And I'll share it only with my grandkids.

Cheers guys,

Ron x

PS—Apparently my wife and my daughter say that this is not a fond memory of you two – I hadn't realised that I would be given homework and it would be checked too before I handed it in. 

Fondest memory is when you two decided to name all three of your kids after me. Oops, that never happened. Just joking, guys. Fondest memory is that time at the beach when you were five and there was that thunderstorm of the century and you both climbed up in bed with me and fell asleep only when I told you the tale of Harry Potter and the Mischievous Leprechaun Who Was Guarding the Pot of Gold Under the Rainbow. 

By the way, I totally made up that story that night. Hope you can take the truth now that you are both 29. 

Bye. x

***

Chère Lily et Cher Hugo,

I can barely contain my joy at the thought that you are getting married. You deserve all the happiness in this world and I am sure that you will have it all on this special day. 

I treasure every single moment I spend with you; you are sweet and fun, and you always manage to make me laugh. I remember in particular one beautiful summer afternoon, when you came to visit me at Shell Cottage. I was looking after Remus for Victoire and Teddy and you were nine months pregnant and ready to have your beautiful baby any moment. I remember Remus was having a miserable time that day and those colic were really bothering him. I really didn't know what to do to make him feel better, and then you two arrived, fresh out of your prenatal course, and showed me the newly invented spell that you've just been taught. Ah, he was like new in less than a second and he was all smiles and giggles for the rest of the day. 

That moment I knew you would make wonderful parents.

Je vous aime beaucoup. 

Un gros bisou,

Tante Fleur x

***

Hi Lils and Hugo,

So, apparently we have to write our fondest memory of you so that you can read them on your wedding day and get all teary and stuff. You know I'm not one for this kind of cheesy thing, right? Nonetheless, I think I'm about to make you cry with my memory. 

So, my happiest memory of you two is the one of your second delivery, Lily. Do you remember it? Of course, you must remember it. Do you remember how small he was? Do you remember how all the Healers said that it was unlikely that he would have made it and that you might not have survived the night either? All I remember is Hugo looking at his worst that night, and you being so tired, you could barely keep your eyes open. 

But no Weasley or Potter is ever going to die while I'm working at St Mungo's – not under my watch, thank you very much. You were awesome that night. All of you were. Drinking those bitter potions and going through those painful spells, and look at you, now. Look at him. The cutest page boy I've ever seen at a wedding. 

I'll book him for when I tie the knot. Whenever that's going to happen. 

You're awesome, guys, and will always be my favourite pair of nutters. 

Love you loads,

Dom xx

***

Dear Lily,

This letter is mainly addressed to you because I'm going to expose your future husband for what he really is: a mushy lover that you brain-damaged with your graces.

So, I'm pretty confident that he hasn't told you about this, yet, but he asked for my help to organise your first date, back when we were at Hogwarts. Do you remember that day? I hope you do, because the level of cavity-inducing sweetness that he subjected you to that evening in the Quidditch pitch should have earned you a one-way ticket to Aunt Hermione's parents’ dentistry practice. I know it did for me. And no, I swear it was not the number of Pumpkin Pasties I had that Halloween. 

Alright, so, he asked me to help him organise this perfect date for the girl he was crushing on real hard basically a month before the day he wanted to ask you out. Which was the day of your birthday, by the way. I didn't make the connection straight away, but when I did link the two things and asked him how he was supposed to celebrate his favourite cousin's 14 birthday and going out with this girl at the same time, he capitulated completely and confessed that he had the hots for the one and only Lily Luna Potter. Ah, I was a brilliant Auror even back then! 

So, basically, I had to spend a whole month convincing little light fairies to fly around your head on the night of your birthday – and it's not easy, trust me. Stubborn little fellas – enchanting flower petals to rain every twenty minutes all over your heads, and convincing the house elves to make lemon tarts with cherries shaped as little hearts on top – that was remarkably easy, though, as long as we remind them that you are Harry Potter's daughter, they'd do anything for you. 

And, the most important thing: I had to write the card that invited you to the date, because Hugo was about to get cold feet any moment – hope he doesn't tomorrow, not after all the work I did for you. And I delivered it safely into your book-bag.

So basically, without me there would be no wedding tomorrow, no redheaded adorable little brats that call you Mum and Dad, no Uncle Harry and Uncle Ron's fights for grandfather of the year. I mean, we would miss out on the best. 

So, yeah, that was quite a month, but it was worth it. And now you know just how big of a crush he used to have on you even back then. 

He still does, don't worry. When we go out for a pint and gets a bit too much to drink he starts to get all mushy about you. And God! Don't we all just want to chuck an empty bottle on his head?

Just joking. Love you, Hugh.

Have a smashing wedding tomorrow. 

Love you both to bits,

Louis x

***

Dear Hugo and Lily,

I can't believe you're getting married. I remember when you were born, so small and cute and adorable – if Fred says that you were red and wrinkly and smelly, don't believe him! – and I just wanted to smother you both with cuddles. 

So, Rosie had this amazing idea of asking us to write about our fondest memory of you two. I have so many memories from when you were little to just about the other day when we went for the picnic with the kids and Teddy and Hugo fell into the river while they were trying to fish the Muggle way. 

But one of my happiest memories is from when you were toddlers. Remember that summer when my mum had the brilliant idea to "create" that swimming club at Shell Cottage? And I was kind of forced to be your swimming teacher, rather than go to the Lake District with Teddy? Well, in hindsight, I wouldn't have exchanged that experience with any holiday with my hunky boyfriend – currently my husband, thank you very much – ever. 

You were all so eager to learn, and it was the first time that I said something and you just did it and smiled happily and giggled the whole time. You were so adorable; I just have no words to describe you. You, Lily, with your little pink swimming costume and your missing teeth, and Hugo with the trunks with little froglets and his red curls always a mess. So. Cute. And how much fun did we have? How lovely it was to spend all that time together? 

If I could go back in time, I would go right there and then to those happy moments, the happiest we spent together. 

To many more of those moments, and to a wonderful wedding day. We love you all so much,

Victoire xxx

***

Hey guys, 

This is really not something that I usually do, you know. I mean, writing disgustingly sentimental stuff. But Rose blackmailed me into writing something, so here we go: 

When Aunt Hermione asked you to draw your hero and you both drew me. That’s my happiest memory of you two. Alright, Hugo made me wear an awesome armour and he made me quite handsome, too; Lily drew me and her on our wedding day, which was creepy and weird, but still, you were only four anyway.

Don't tell this to anybody, but I still have those drawings. They are in my drawer at work. 

So, yeah, that's all. Not getting another word from me. 

Happy wedding - is that what they say? 

Love, 

James x

***

Dear Hugo and Lily, 

You are two amazing people and you have a wonderful life ahead of you. This wedding will only be the beginning of yet another adventure for you. 

Love, 

Granddad Arthur

PS—Apparently, I'm told by Rosie that this letter should be about a happy memory I have about you, but every memory of you is a happy one. I love you so much. 

PPS—Apparently, this is still not good enough. All three times you told me that you were pregnant were some of the happiest times of my life. 

PPPS—Is that good enough, Rose?

***

Dear Lily and Hugo,

My fondest memory of you two was when we went on holiday together to France. 

I'll admit that it was a bit weird for me to see the two of you holding hands and snogging every five minutes – my protective uncle instincts were kicking in ten times a day, and every time I would have wanted to hex Hugo and then ask him what his intentions with our Lily were – but everybody else looked so calm and at ease with the fact that you were finally officially together. Vicky and Fleur and even Ginny said 'finally', I didn't know it was something so long overdue, apparently. 

Anyway, it was lovely to spend time with you in Paris and at the beach, right? And your face when we told you what escargots were! Merlin, that was priceless. And right after you've swallowed them! 

That's definitely my happiest memory, guys! 

Congratulations on your wedding, I'm sure it's going to be awesome. 

Uncle Bill x

***

Yo guys, 

I was very happy when you came to visit me in Romania. That was cool, right? Remember when you got to ride good, old Norberta, or when we went for walks in the forest and found those unicorns? 

Weird that the unicorns didn't go to Lily, though. They always go to virginal lassies. Always. I mean, a virgin attracts unicorns like honey attracts flies. 

I really wonder why they didn't go to her. 

Especially after you assured me that you two never did the nasty...

Curiouser and curiouser, innit?

Uncle Charlie x

PS—I'm obviously joking, in case it wasn't clear. I know why they didn’t go to Lily. Honestly, guys. 

***

Dear Hugo and Lily, 

Wow. It's your wedding day! Time freaking flies. Weren't you like announcing that you were going out together like the other day? Okay, maybe it was something like 15 years ago, but yeah... You get the gist. 

What do I remember with more fondness about you two? Hmm, nice question, Rose, thank you for giving me such a hard job in such little time. I think, though, that the memory I will never forget is set during that summer you worked at the joke shop, guys. 

Lily, remember when I convinced you that you had to sample the love potions because I wasn't sure they had come out strong enough? Hugo, remember when Lily fell in love with that Coote boy and you broke his nose because you didn't know that she was under the influence? LMAO. Wasn't that hilarious? 

And then Uncle Harry had to come and arrest Hugo while they took Lily and Coote to St Mungo's? 

Merlin, we laughed quite a bit afterwards, didn't we?

I still laugh at it sometimes. He he!

Awesome times, guys! Can't wait for your wedding later today! 

Love you,

Fred x

***

Dear Lily Luna and dear Hugo,

Words cannot express how incredibly joyous I am on such a wonderful day. Your union, rather than bringing two families together, will seal one into an even tighter and happier little community. Finally, you will be one in front of the law and will live happily for the rest of your days.

I have spent many an hour thinking what to write in this missive that I hope you are going to read with happiness in your heart and a smile on your face. Finally, I settled on an episode I remember most fondly of my time spent with you. 

It happened thirteen years ago, when you were only seventeen and Lucy had just left Hogwarts. I finally got hold of that shipment of flying carpets from India and the moment I opened the parcel, I found a note from the manufacturer, recommending to take a test flight before commercialising them.

There were not many people I would have felt confident calling for such a job, but you were both Quidditch trained and with some free time that summer. 

Remember how you insisted to take me on a trip with you? Remember how we went all the way to Scotland just to have haggis and then came back to London in a day? Remember how much we laughed? Especially when we entered that cloud and came out with white beards all three of us? Or when we saw Nessie sunbathing on that little beach at Loch Ness? 

It was a very good day, and we had a lot of fun. I will never forget it. 

Best wishes for your wedding. 

Yours,

Uncle Percy

***

Dear Lily and Hugo,

What the heck!! It's already your wedding day!! I might have started a bit late with this letter, even though Rose gave me a month to write it. She was very gracious about it, though, and only nagged me a gazillion times. 

Yes, of course I'm being sarcastic. 

So, she wants us to write our favourite memory that – naturally – concerns you two. Alright, easy peasy lemon squeezy, that's why I left it until today. My favourite moment with you was when Lily asked me to stay with her while she performed the pregnancy spell, last time she was pregnant. I mean, third kid, I thought it would have been like, 'Let's just check and then get back to our cream tea.' I mean, one kid more or one kid less, what's the difference? And instead... I can't believe how much I cried and laughed and how many hugs and kisses we exchanged in just ten minutes. And then, when Hugo came to knock on the door and ask us if everything was okay... I've never seen him smile that much. 

Well, you did tell him you were finally having a girl…

Guys, that was such an awesome day, and I can't believe I was part of it. 

Thank you for being such awesome cousins, friends, people in general. 

I love you to freaking bits and I can't wait to see you two kiss!

Love, love, love,

Roxy xxx

***

Dear Hugo and Lily,

You're going to become my in-laws next year – when Rose and I are getting married – so... That's going to be cool. I'm particularly looking forward to having you at formal functions at the Manor. Yes, they are compulsory and no, you can't pretend you're sick and not come, thank you very much.

Rose is looking over my shoulder and she's audibly rolling her eyes to let me know that I should write something about you and not me. 

So, let's see... Something hilarious about you... Oh, my God, yes! The best memory ever was when I invited you to my birthday party roughly ten years ago, and my father thought that you two were siblings and he almost had a heart attack when he saw you kissing and cuddling near the fire. Remember when he took you to his office and tried to explain to you that blood purity wasn't at all that important anymore? Merlin! You came out of there red as tomatoes and looking mortified! I laughed for a solid hour afterwards. 

Good times. Good times indeed. 

Have an awesome day, guys. You're going to tell me what's it like to be married and see if it's worth it?

Just joking, I wrote it because Rose is still reading...

Later,

Scorpius x

***

Dear Lily and Hugo,

I'm sitting next to Scorpius while he's writing his letter to you. Rose blackmailed him saying she would withhold sex if he didn't write it straightaway and Scorpius blackmailed me saying he would withhold Quidditch if I didn't sit down and write it with him. 

So, here I am, with Rose reading my letter under her breath as I write it and Scorpius writing and laughing every five seconds. He's going to tell me later what he wrote about. He always does. 

What should I write here, though? Rose said no suggestions. Geez, Rose, go and have an ice cream at Florean Fortescue's, please. 

How can you stand her, Hugo? Was she my sister, I would have already told her to get lost. 

Anyway, I don't need suggestions. I know perfectly well what to write here. It's not too difficult, you're my little sister and my little cousin and you're getting married, to each other. That's cool. Remember when you first told me? Not that you were getting married, nor that you were pregnant three times and stuff, but the first time you told me that you two were in love? I do. 

You were twelve. Yes, twelve, I know what the others think, that you started dating at sixteen and stuff, but your brother(/cousin) is a sensitive guy and he recognises love when he sees it.

I remember looking for the Invisibility Cloak in your book-bag, Lily, because I was sure you had it. Okay, that time you didn't have it, but I did find something else much more valuable: Hugo's first very love letter to you. 

I've never read anything cheesier, and I think I got diabetes that day, but I went through it with my Slytherin brain, thinking how I could have used it at my own advantage. I thought all sorts of scenarios: blackmailing you two, embarrassing you in front of the whole school, telling our parents and waiting for them to do something... 

In the end, I decided to go with being an awesome older brother: followed Lily to the kitchens one night, when I was sure she was about to meet her beau – that would be Hugo – and pretended I didn't know you two were having a secret rendezvous. But you were and what were you doing on this secret rendezvous? Eating lemon tarts, obviously, and planning a surprise birthday party for Rose. Well, you were only twelve, after all, I don't really know what I expected.

So, yeah, you didn't tell me-tell me that you were in love back then, but I would have had to be blind not to know straight away. 

Love you, guys - but don't let other people hear me. 

Albus x

***

Dear Hugo and dear Lily,

Without a doubt, my fondest memory of Lily is when she came for the first time to our practice for her first – and only – dental visit. It was very gracious of your mother to bring you to see us despite your perfect teeth. 

My fondest memory of Hugo is when he was born. I couldn't have been prouder of our Hermione. 

Love, 

Granddad x

***

Dear Hugo and Lily,

My fondest memory of you is when you came to Sunday lunch last year and announced your engagement. How lovely it was for us to officially welcome Lily in our family. I say 'officially' because obviously we have already welcomed her in our hearts years ago. 

You two are the loveliest and we couldn't ask for more wonderful grandkids and great-grandkids than the ones you brought into this world. 

We love you a lot,

Grandma xxx

***

Hey youngest Weasleys,

I can finally call you both 'Weasleys', how awesome and convenient is that? I say finally because obviously your wedding is today and I am late with my homework, as I always was back at school. I hope Rose is not going to give me detention. I'll let you know if she does. 

Okay, maybe if I finish it before the ceremony is over she won't notice that my letter is missing from the box. And I don’t even believe it’s the only one missing either. 

My happiest memory of you two is happening right now. You look radiant in your white dress, Lily, and Hugo is wearing the same idiotic expression that his own father was wearing at his own wedding. The one that says that he is in love and he doesn't understand much else anymore. He's gone. We completely lost him and his brilliant brain. 

Hey, stay awesome as you've always been, okay? 

Your uncle loves you both and will do anything for you. 

Love, 

Uncle George xx

***

Dear Lily and Hugo,

I am so happy to know that you're finally fulfilling your dream and getting married with all your family and friends around you. You are two lovely people and you deserve this moment more than anybody else I know. 

Oh my! I remember when you were toddlers, always going around hand in hand, helping each other crossing a stream, raising every rock and jumping into the piles of leaves under the trees. I remember your laughter when you were little, so joyous and full of life, and the best thing is that you've never lost that joy of living life at its fullest. I'm sure it's your love that makes you happy day after day. Never let it disappear, you're too beautiful when you gaze into each other's eyes and smile with all the tenderness you can muster. 

A thousand times congratulations on this very happy day.

Love and more love,

Aunt Audrey xxx

***

Dear Lily and Hugo,

You know what I'm about to write here, don't you, right? It's not too difficult, at all. You know what I'll never forget, not even in a million years, right? That glorious day, three months before you told us that you were pregnant, when you decided to come to the magic tattoo parlour and have matching tattoos. 

I mean, I usually don't give matching magical tattoos to couples without first giving a good lecture on how they are permanent and won't come off even with a good spell, but I just know that you will definitely never need a spell to remove yours. 

I was so moved by the fact that you'd ask me to design it too. It took me weeks to come up with a good one, but when I finally settled on the lily flower and the bulrushes around each other's names, I knew you would have loved it. And was I not right? Even Grandma Molly – and you know how she is about tattoos, ask Uncle Charlie – loved it. And you cried, and I cried too. (Even though, you might have cried because of the pain…)

Don't worry, I'm already working on your kids' names for your next tattoos.  
They are going to be epic. 

Love you, guys,

Molly xxx

***

Dear Lily and Hugo,

It is so nice to be invited to your wedding, you have no idea. I talked to your parents last week and your mothers couldn't say a word about your big day without starting crying like babies. So, obviously, I cried too. 

I remember when you were both fresh out of Hogwarts, and not even two hours after your graduation, you came to me and asked me to train you for the trials for the Puddlemere Reserve Team. I was surprised you didn't ask Ginny first, but when you told me you wanted to surprise her at the trials, my heart swelled with pride and happiness that you would include me in your surprise for her. 

You are such hard workers and wonderful players. You are so talented and Lily would have certainly been a star like Hugo, if things had gone differently. Instead, you gave up your career to be a mother and what a beautiful mother you've been so far. Your three children are so lucky to have you as their parents. 

I wish you all the best for a lovely day.

Lots of love, 

Auntie Angelina xxx

***

Dear Lily and Hugo,

You're going to get married! You're going to get married! You're going to get married!! I can barely contain my happiness! 

First of all, thank you for having asked me to be your wedding planner. I had so much fun creating the flowers compositions, the table arrangements, and the cake, and helping you out with the dress. 

The best part was meeting up with you over tea every Friday afternoon and discuss the details of your wedding. How lovely it's going to be! Everything is going to be perfect, I just know it. 

Remember when you had your engagement party? Remember when you said in front of everyone that you were going to get married and that you wanted me to organise it? Well, that was, without a doubt, my happiest memory. Yes, I did cry, and yes, I made you cry, and I proudly tear up every time I think about that moment. 

You are the best cousins I could hope for and at times I can't believe this is actually happening. 

I love you so freaking much! You're going to be the most gorgeous bride in the world, Lily. 

Love you loads and loads,

Lucy xxx

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! You can show your appreciation for the author in a comment here or on [livejournal](http://hp-nextgen-fest.livejournal.com/104860.html).


End file.
